True Ending (World of Persona and Final Fantasy)
They defeated Brandelis but he still alive Ryuji: For real!? Lann: Oh no! Is it done yet? Hauyn: Almost. Give us more time! Akechi: We have to... Brandelis crack his neck Brandelis: Is that all? Lann turned his arm armor to Ultimate, so he clash to Brandelis and then Reynn and the others help them Lann: Guys? Akira: Concentrate! Focus yourself. So it will create a Cage to him! Lann: Okay! So they carried a Cage to him Brandelis: Folly! He went pass through the Cage and grab Lann's Arm, the Phantom Thieves are helping Lann pulling his arm from Brandelis Morgana: Hey! Let go of his arm! Lann: Come on! Hauyn and Akechi knows that they're running out of time Akechi: Oh no! Hauyn: We're not gonna make it! Lady Lusse... Help us. Then 10 Colourful Spheres went to the Phantom Thieves and it was their Persona, Rorrik and Lady Lusse Rorrik: Cage within the Cage. Focus! Imaging nesting many Cages together! Lann: Dad? Sataneal: Use your power! Use it on the cage, so it will make a Chain around it! Akira: Satanael? Lusse: Reynn, you need to be the strong one. Don't let Lann and your friends power overtake them. Keep Control. Reynn: Mom. Lusse: You'll be alright. If you work together, there's no happiness that you can obtain. They disappeared magically Lann: Everyone, are you ready? All: Yes! They seal him with many Cages and the Phantom Thieves use their power and chain around the Cage Brandelis: Such Power... is not possible... They finally seal him Lann: Guys! Reynn: We did it! Ann: Yeah. Then the Portal and the Book is glowing and the Cogna is heading back to where they belong, everyone is holding onto their lives, so they can't sucked into the Portal. And then Brandelis managed to get out of the Cage and grab Hauyn and Akechi, and then the girls kick Brandelis and attack him with their Ultimate Weapon use their weapons to slash Brandelis and then Hauyn and Akechi is gonna get sucked into the Portal￼ All: Tama! Tama saved Hauyn and Akechi. The boys use their ultimate weapon destroy Brandelis and he's gonna get sucked into the Portal with the Phantom Brandelis: I'll kill you yet! Futaba: (Laugh) Can it! Hauyn and Akechi saw them heading to the Portal Akechi: Guys! What are you doing!? Lann: Here! He throw the Prismarium to Hauyn Yusuke: Use this to keep Grymoire safe. Haru: You'll find all the Prismarium with Serafie! Hauyn: Huh? What are talking about? Makoto: The Dyad has done enough damage. It's time for us to leave for good. Akechi: But... We won't... be alone! Akira: Everything is going to better, Akechi. Once we go through, the Portal will vanish, so these trash cans won't ever be able to meddle in this world again. Hauyn: But what about you? Futaba: Hey! Remember this. Turn those Corners Up!￼ Yusuke: You don't want your happiness spilling out. They smile, and so does she and Akechi Reynn: Tama! Take care of Wyn, Akechi and Grymoire for us once we're gone! And thank you for everything Ryuji: Here goes! They made Brandelis let go of his grip and head to the Portal Morgana: Oh, and Akechi! All of you! Sorry we out you through so much grief! Good-bye! Ryuji: Bye! We'll come back soon! We promise! Futaba: We'll send you a postcard, bye! Akira: We Phantom Thieves are leaving now! See ya! Yusuke: Farewell! Reynn: Good bye! Lann: Goodbye! Take care! We'll see you around! They waving are goodbye to them and the portal is gone now and everything in Grymoire is safe Minato: They brought us so much bad and good. And then they just swept it all away in the end. Yu: I'll say. Those Phantom Thieves were a force of nature. Tidus: Maybe I'll take a leaf out of their playbook, and go a little crazy for a change! Eiko: Oh, please. Your currently crazy levels are hard enough for us. Well, at least The Phantom Thieves seem like they're gonna be okay. Yuna: Yeah, if they stay together as a team, we have nothing to worry about. Squall: Okay, it's our turn. Grymoire's gonna need some fixing up. Cloud: It's gonna be a lot of work. They are leaving Lightning: Well... See ya. Enna Kros is watching them above Enna Kros: Thanks you, Phantom Thieves￼. You can rest now. Good Luck. She's gonna leave Enna Kros: Oh! I nearly forgot. You all have a reward coming. She brings out 10 Prismarium. And it contained the Phantom Thieves Lann: Don't you all hate when you say your goodbye. And then find out, you're not leaving? It's the worst. Morgana: Reynn: Aw, let's just roll with it. One thing about Grymoire... It never gets old for us. (Giggles) Akira: Us too. Flashback ended Akira: After that, we wash up on the beach and meet Sora, Riku and Kairi. Rianna: So, Akechi stay behind in Grymoire? Why didn't he come with you? Akira: We have to respect his choice. Rianna: Why them? We could save them. Akira: I know. Yen Sid: Do not be rash, Rianna. As the Phantom Thieves told you clearly in their stories, reaching their journey in Grymoire the first time was not a simple task. And even if we had found a way back in, regrettably none of us possessed the necessary means to bring Akechi back out safely. So they don't want to telling you, let alone going after them. Rianna: Why keep that a secret? Yen Sid: That much is obvious. If not you and Riku, then certainly Ryan and Sora would have staged a reckless attempt at rescue. Morgana: But, right now, we can help you find the Guardians of Light. And stop Xehanort, Ryvine, Quartzmon and Skeleton King. Rianna: Okay! I'll find them all with my friends. Futaba: Who is this new Rianna and where's the old one? Rianna: New me? Haru: Yeah. You are more like Ryan and one of the Primes called Solus Prime. Rianna: Are we be flattered? I had the type of stuff. Which is a bit like Ryan. I tried too hard to be a role model. It's more fun to just listen to my heart. Which is Ryan-esque. Ann: Well, we still like you. Yen Sid: Master Yen Sid. We came here because we want to help. Ryuji: What do we do? Yen Sid: I have entrusted Collide Bandicoot, Madam Magianort and Flain to oversee the trading of Keyblade, Digimon and warriors yourself, Starscream from Transformers: Cybertron, Alvin and his brothers, Flain, Lea and Rex the wolf. Morgana: Rex the wolf? Rianna: He mean Blizzard. All: What?! Rianna: Don't worry. He was a member of the organisation animals. Yen Sid: Rianna. Take this with you. Princess Celestia and Crash asked that you be presented with it. He give Rianna a Suitcase Yen Sid: This is new gear which will help you and Ryan in your fight against the darkness. Rianna: Thank, master. Bye guys. Rianna left Yen Sid: We have matters to discuss. Akira: Hmm? Morgana: What? Yen Sid: In order to defeat Xehanort, there are allies we must gather, acting now to rouse them from their slumber. We have discussed this before, Phantom Thieves. They nod Yen Sid: You're Persona Powers was conducted in the hopes you would acquire the power to wake the people rebellion hearts. However, since you use up all your powers to defeat Brandelis. You all lose your abilities to summon your Persona and even your new abilities leaves much to be desired. Yen Sid: Furthermore, Brandelis nearly take your lives away. And in the process stripped both of most of the power you gained by then. I suspect you all noticed. Correct? They look down after they lose their Persona Power's Morgana: Joker? Akira: Don't worry, we'll get them back. Yen Sid: Yes. Chip and Dale are currently analyzing data that Ansem the Wise, Wisemon and Mephiles the Monkey provided to, Duck, Psychemon, Opposummon, Dracmon, Cody and Riku and which could offer us a clue to retrieving our friends' lost hearts. I have very high hopes for this data. However, our greatest chance of stopping Xehanort, Quartzmon and Skeleton King's plan still lies with you, Phantom Thieves. If you trust the guidance your heart gives, I know we will find all of the guardians of Light. But first, you must regain all the strength you have lost. Perhaps it is foolish to expect a complete recovery, but it is absolutely vital you perfect one power- the power of waking, which you failed to master during your exam. I believe you should meet the five heroes from other worlds, and you need to join the Digimon Heroes on their Adventures. Akira: Guys! Morgana: And it looks like the Phantom Thieves are back! Ryuji: Looks like we should use our Codename again. Akira: Why? Yusuke: You'll never become a Phantom Thieves without us. Akira: Huh?e! Ann: I didn't know you fail as a Phantom Thief. Akira: Hey! Futaba: Face it! You're a Half Pint! Morgana: But all of us make a whole pint. Akira: Pint in a half! Makoto: Don't forget! We are your teammate. Ryuji: This is going to be lots of fun. Akira: It's not Holiday. Let's go! They went to their new Ship Akira: How're we supposed to get there now? Ryuji: What? I thought you knew! Futaba: Looks like all the old highways are close. Didn't Master Yen Sid say that we should trust the guidance our heart gives? Morgana: Come on, Joker! Where to? Ann: Seriously? Akira: Gimme a break, I'm trying. These things take time! Haru: Well, since we've already been before, why don't you try picturing our friends like we're there? Futaba: Well? Akira: Sorry. We've got nothing. What did you expect? Yusuke: May your heart be your guiding key. Akira: I'm sorry. What was that saying, Fox? Yusuke: Yen Sid always said that. Akira: You remember that? They didn't Yusuke: Maybe Princess Rianna Prime just gave me a note. All: May our hearts be our guiding key. Akira know what and he set the Destination and a Gate Open All: It's a Gate! Akira: Alright! Olympus Coliseum, here we come! Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts (Three Stories) Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes